1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic stick assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices which simulate the burning of sticks of incense for example, or sticks of other substances, over a period of time typically include a transparent tube having an opened end and a bulb portion at an opposite end of the tube, non-transparent coatings on an outer surface of the tube to simulate an odorous coating, and a light emitting diode (LED) positioned at the opened end. The LED emits light, which is directed to the bulb portion via multiple internal reflections on an inner surface of the tube. Thus, the electronic stick appears to be glowing and burning. However, the behavior of such electronic sticks is not sufficiently life-like, in particular the glowing tips do not become brighter and more vivid when they are fanned by a breeze, in comparison to the actual and traditional sticks.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic stick assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.